Problemas de Adolescentes
by Sahia Hyuuga
Summary: Los años pasaron y los chicos, ahora adolescentes, estan en la secudaria donde tendran problemas de amores y celos ¿Podran Phineas y Ferb superar todo eso?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Ya pasaron tres años desde la última vez. Como pasa el tiempo, quién diría que antes pasábamos las vacaciones construyendo miles de inventos pero ahora ambos tenemos 16 años, nos dimos cuenta que ya somos muy grandes para inventar y de eso nos dimos cuenta a las 5 de la mañana de un sábado tras terminar un proyecto nocturno que se nos ocurrió.

Ahora cada uno tiene su habitación y cada uno tiene sus gustos y tomamos decisiones separadas, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos hablemos, seguimos tan unidos como antes.

Seguro se preguntaran que pasó con nuestra hermana mayor. Bueno ella ahora con 22 años de edad, está en quinto año de universidad y está felizmente de novia con un chico que conoció hace un año llamado David. Y yo que creía que terminaría estando con Jeremy.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, ni me volteé para ver la hora, en una de esas me agarro frío y no sabía si levantarme a buscar una remera ya que solo traía puesto un pantalón. Luego de pensarlo me decidí por levantarme.

Me acerque a la cómoda, abrí el cajón y comenzó a buscar una remera corta color azul cielo lisa. Cuando estaba por ponerme la remera sentí que habían abierto y cerrado la puerta detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y la vi. Me quede sorprendido, no esperaba verla aquí. Y lo más extraño es que solo llevaba puesto una musculosa rosa claro, que se le ajustaba mucho al cuerpo, y también usaba un short del mismo color que la musculosa. En definición se veía ¿sexy?. Si, sexy es la palabra correcta.

-¿Isabella?-la llamé. No respondió solo se quedo ahí parada con una media sonrisa en su cara y mirándome con sus ojos negros como la noche.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, sin cambiar la expresión. Yo me quede inmóvil, todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. Se acerco lo suficiente como para que nuestros cuerpos quedaran a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Sentí que la sangre se acumulaba en mi cara y también comencé a sentirme un poco nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo?-le insistí. Seguía sin responder, solo rio de una manera tan delicada, que cualquiera puede considerar tierna.

No aguante más e hice lo que quise hacer desde que cruzo la puerta. La agarre suavemente de la cintura y comencé a besarla. Ella no se opuso, es más paso sus brazos por mi cuello y enredaba sus manos con mi pelo.

Después de un rato, ella corto el beso y se separo unos centímetros de mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte, ella volvió a reír de manera delicada. De repente algo extraño estaba pasando. Isabella estaba desapareciendo, así como si nada.

-¡Isabella, Isabella!-la llamaba, pero solo se desvanecía con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que yo seguía gritando su nombre.

De repente me desperté de golpe. Estaba sentado en mi cama transpirando y todavía era de noche. Entonces caí en la cuenta, solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño…

Volteo a ver el reloj, que se encuentra sobre la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama. Marcaba las cinco de la mañana en punto. Justo ahora se cumplían cuatro años desde la última vez que Ferb y yo inventamos algo.

Creo que lo mejor sería volver a dormir ya que dentro de un par de horas, tendré que levantarme para ir al colegio. Porque hoy es el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de invierno. Qué ironía es invierno, pero tengo calor. Me recosté sobre mi cama y al rato me quede dormido. Lo mejor es descansar, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que será un largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno se que tuve que haber echo esto en el capitulo anterior pero me olvide :P, esta es mi historia yo imagino a los personajes como si fueran de anime si quieren haganlo xD, espero que le guste la historia. Besos :D

**Capitulo 2:**

Lunes a la mañana el reloj marcaba las 7:30 horas, el sol apenas se veía en el horizonte. Y dos muchachos se preparaban para ir al colegio después de disfrutar las vacaciones de invierno.

Phineas Flynn un joven de 16 años, de cuerpo bien formado y cabello pelirrojo, bajaba las escaleras algo dormido. Llevaba puesto una remera blanca con la imagen de un dragón, y arriba de eso un buzo negro que tenia las letras GAP en blancas. Un jean oscuro y unas Niké blancas.

-Hola Phineas- saludo alegre Ferb que, al igual que su hermano, se preparaba para ir al colegio. Ferb Fletcher es un chico alto, de un buen cuerpo, cabello verde un poquito largo ósea no muy largo como un chico normal. El llevaba puesto un jean negro, unas converse negras y en la parte de arriba tenia puesto una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, y arriba de eso traía puesto una campera negra con capucha que estaba abierta.

-Hola Ferb- le respondió el pelirrojo medio dormido.

-¿Dormiste anoche o te quedaste jugando en la red?- pregunto el peli verde.

-Si dormí, solo que me desperté a las cinco de la mañana- respondió Phineas mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se servía un poco de cereal.

Ferb guardo silencio un rato antes de volver a preguntar.- ¿Por qué te despertaste, una pesadilla?-.

Phineas recordó la pesadilla, que mas que una pesadilla fue un sueño, un hermoso sueño-Si algo así- respondió sin ganas.

Ferb miro el reloj de la pared que se encontraba atrás de Phineas y vio que eran las 7:40 y entraban a las 8. –Sera mejor irnos o se nos hará tarde-.

-Más bien se TE hará tarde para ver a Katie ¿no?-afirmo divertido el pelirrojo lo que causo un sonrojo en la cara de su hermano.

Katie es una de las exploradoras más bien ex-exploradoras, la tropa se disolvió hace unos dos años, ya que eran muy grandes como para seguir siéndolo. Cuando las chicas empezaron a hacer sus vidas normales, siempre estaban con Phineas, Ferb, Bufford y Baljeet. Siempre se juntaban para salir, todos los días salían, puede que no todos podían ese día pero no les importaba. Katie es una chica alegre, de cabello rubio, siempre lo lleva atado con colitas bajas, de ojos verdes, una persona realmente agradable. Ferb se dio cuenta de eso cuando ella pasaba tiempo con el grupo, puede que cuando eran niños no lo notaba, pero ahora que crecieron sí. Esa chica logro conquistar el corazón de Ferb.

-Já Já que gracioso-respondió con sarcasmo el peli verde-vámonos-.

Phineas no dijo nada solo se levanto y agarro su mochila al igual que Ferb. Ambos salieron sin antes pasar a saludar a Perry, quien ya estaba viejo y no se movía mucho. Cuando ya habían caminado una cuadra se encontraron con Baljeet, Katie y Adyson, una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color y ella es la "amiga" de Bufford. Ferb se puso un POCO celoso ya que su amigo hindú estaba hablando alegremente con la chica de sus sueños, mientras que Adyson hablaba por celular seguramente con su bravucón favorito.

-Che trata de no ser tan obvio con tus celos-le sugirió su hermano antes de ir a saludar a sus amigos. Ferb lo escucho pero no dijo nada solo se acerco a sus amigos.

-Hola chicos-saludo Phineas con su típica alegría.

Baljeet traía puesto una remera negra lisa y una campera de Adidas blanca arriba de eso, también llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean claro y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Katie estaba usando un pantalón hasta la rodilla de jean oscuro que se le ajustaba a las piernas, una John foos blancas tipo botitas y arriba usaba una remera blanca con una saco color crema arriba. Mientras que Adyson usaba un jean negro con una remera larga color celeste con el dibujo de una flor en medio y una Niké celestes.

-Hola Phineas ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones?-pregunto alegre Baljeet a su amigo de toda la vida. Así el hindú y el pelirrojo se pusieron a hablar y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al colegio, atrás los seguían Adyson que había dejado de hablar por teléfono, Ferb y Katie, quienes iban callados.

-¿Y cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?-pregunto la rubia tratando de entablar conversación.

-Bien-respondió cortante Ferb-¿Vos?-.

-Bien. ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada.

-No ¿por?-pregunto con un tono que se notaba que estaba enojado.

-Es que te noto un poco serio hoy-respondió Katie.

-No sé de que hablas-respondió con el mismo tono, no quería tratarla mal pero como odiaba verla pasar tanto tiempo con otro chico que no es él.

Katie sentía que era su culpa que él estuviera así y se puso triste. Ferb lo noto y no pudo soportar ver a su amada en ese estado.

-Lo lamento-se disculpo el peli verde. La chica se sorprendió y lo observo para ver si decía algo más. Ferb suspiro. –Es que no me gusto mucho la forma en la que hablabas con Baljeet hace un rato-esto lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

Katie rio delicadamente y se agarro del brazo de Ferb. –No te preocupes, sabes que nunca haría algo para molestarte-.

Ferb se puso feliz al escuchar eso, al saber que ella es su chica y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar. Después de un buen rato llegaron al colegio, y fueron directamente a su aula y ahí se encontraron con el resto de pandilla, Adyson cuando vio a Bufford fue corriendo a abrazarlo, pero algo faltaba más bien alguien. Isabella, y Phineas fue el primero en notarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Phineas busco con la mirada "disimuladamente" a Isabella. Ferb se acerco a su hermano.

-Mueve un poco más el cuello y se te saldrá la cabeza de lugar ¬_¬- le dijo Ferb con sarcasmo.

-Lo lamento-le dijo a su hermano-¿Alguien ha visto a Isabella esta mañana?-pregunto al grupo general.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, excepto Adyson que a pesar de negar se quedo pensando un rato antes de volver a abrazar a Bufford. Ferb lo noto pero no dijo nada porque sabía exactamente en lo que pensaba.

-Hola chicos-saludo una dulce vos que iba entrando al aula, era Isabella junto con Gretchen (una chica de pelo castaño claro de pelo ondulado casi como si fueran rulos, ojos celestes y con anteojos redondos que le quedaban bien) y Ginger (una chica alta, de pelo largo negro, y ojos marrones oscuros) la casi novia de Baljeet.

Isabella estaba vestida con un jean oscuro que le ajustaba mucho las piernas, arriba llevaba una remera con tirantes en los brazos de color rosa oscuro y unas Niké blancas. Gretchen llevaba puesto una pollera de jean y una calza negra que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de los tobillos, arriba de eso llevaba una remera color verde agua algo oscura hasta los codos y una converse negras con toques rojos. Mientras que Ginger traía puesto un short de jean con calzas blancas hasta un poco antes de los tobillos, y unas John Foos blancas con toques rojos y una remera corta blanca lisa.

Baljeet estaba feliz de ver a Ginger, ya que hacia más de una semana que no la veía. Y él estaba enamorado de ella desde hace más de un año pero aún no ha podido declarársele, estuvo cerca en varias ocasiones sin embargo siempre algo pasaba.

-Ginger es bueno verte-dice felizmente el chico hindú.

-Hola Baljeet, también es bueno verte-respondió con la misma alegría la pelinegra, ya que hace unos cinco meses se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más que una amistad por el moreno.

Mientras Phineas observaba como Isabella hablaba con Adyson, cuando terminaron de hablar el pelirrojo se acerco a la chica de sus sueños con intención de hablar con ella. Cuando lo hacía Adyson miró disimuladamente a Ferb enviándole un mirada temor, no por si Phineas llegaba a hacer algo si no lo que sentiría Isabella volver a hablar con él después de lo que paso en las vacaciones…

Justo cuando Phineas le estaba a punto de hablar a Isabella sonó la campana, Adyson y Ferb suspiraron de alivio.

Isabella le hiso un gesto de disculpa a Phineas por no poder hablar aunque por dentro estaba más que aliviada. Así pasaron las primeras dos horas de clases, aunque fueron aburridas ya que tenían que presentarse con cada profesor. Por fin después de tanto esperar llego el primer receso.

Las chicas se fueron al patio y se ubicaron debajo de un árbol ya que el día estaba realmente hermoso como para pasarlo adentro. Mientras que los chicos estaban jugando basquetbol como para pasar el tiempo.

CON LAS CHICAS

Todas estaban hablando animadamente con la excepción de Isabella que parecía estar en su mundo. Ginger lo noto.

-Isabella ¿estás ahí?-le paso la mano por delante de la cara.

Isabella despertó-¿eh? Si estoy bien, lo lamento jeje-.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí algo preocupada.

-De acuerdo, ¿dime Adyson que pasó con Bufford?-Katie con una sonrisa pícara.

Adyson se sonrojo ante esa pregunta-¿Qué? No sé de que hablas u/u-respondió.

-mentirosa si sabes de qué hablamos-le dijo Ginger.

-Bueno está bien, lo que pasa es que hoy a la salida Bufford me quiere decir algo importante-dijo algo emocionada la castaña.

Sus amigas se sorprendieron-¿Enserio? No lo puedo creer-le dijo feliz Gretchen.

-¿y tu Katie?-le pregunto Isabella.

-¿Yo?-se cuestiono la chica-bueno está mañana Ferb se puso celoso solo porque estaba hablando muy feliz con Baljeet- Ginger frunció el ceño-hey tranquila sabes muy bien que estoy enamorada de Ferb y solo de él, Baljeet es solo un amigo u.ú-.

-Si lo lamento-se disculpo la pelinegra.

Las chicas se rieron y siguieron hablando un rato, sin embargo Adyson sentía que debía hablar con Isabella.

-Isabella ¿no me acompañas por una gaseosa?-pregunto inocentemente la castaña.

-Claro no hay problema-respondió la pelinegra. Ambas se levantaron y se separaron del grupo, cuando llegaron a la máquina de sodas Adyson eligió una de naranja, la abrió, tomo un sorbo y luego miro a Isabella.

-Sabes te pedí que me acompañaras porque necesito hablar con vos de un tema importante-dijo seriamente la rubia. Isabella se esperaba algo así.

-Es sobre él ¿verdad?-le pregunto la pelinegra. Adyson solo asintió.

MIENTRAS CON LOS CHICOS

Estaban jugando básquet lo más bien o eso parecía, Phineas uno de los mejores jugadores de toda el área limítrofe o por lo menos del colegio, estaba jugando bastante mal. Como si estuviera distraído, sus amigos notaron eso.

-Descansemos un rato-sugirió Ferb, los demás asintieron y se fueron a sentar a un banco que estaba ahí cerca y aprovecharon para tomar agua.

-¿Phineas te sientes bien?-pregunto el hindú.

-¿De qué hablas?-le contesto con otra pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Bueno andas como decirlo así como distraído-contesto a la pregunta Bufford. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Si lo sé, prometo concentrarme más. Mejor volvamos a jugar antes de que termine el receso-dijo con su típica alegría Phineas. Los demás se miraron entre sí dudando y algo preocupados.

-Enserio estaré bien, no se preocupen-trato de tranquilizar a sus amigos el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a jugar-dijo Ferb todavía preocupado sin embargo ninguno de sus amigos lo noto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, que bueno que les guste la historia aquí esta el capitulo numero 4! :D, gracias por los Reviews. Disfruten :3

**Capitulo 4:**

Así pasaron tres meses de clases. A todos les iba bastante bien en el colegio, hasta a Bufford le iba bien claro con ayuda de Adyson.

En esos tres meses pasaron muchas cosas. Primero Ferb se le declaro a Katie y le pidió ser su novia, dentro de poco cumplirían dos meses juntos. Segundo Bufford confirmo su noviazgo con Adyson al igual que Ginger y Baljeet. Y tercero Phineas hablo muy poco con Isabella en este tiempo, siente como si ella lo ignorara.

Es viernes, último día de la semana y podemos ver a Phineas, Ferb, su novia Katie, Baljeet, Bufford y Ginger parados hablando en el casillero del pelirrojo. Sin embargo Phineas estaba como ido, no prestaba atención solo estaba ahí parado sin decir nada. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta.

-Phineas despierta, vuelve al planeta tierra-le dijo Baljeet.

-¿Ah? Si perdón, lo lamento-dijo el pelirrojo-es que siento que Isabella me evita, como si le hubiera dicho algo o hecho algo malo-.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí como si supieran justo de lo que está hablando su amigo.

-Phineas, hermano, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que paso en las vacaciones?-le pregunto Ferb. Phineas lo miro confundido de verdad.

-¿De qué hablas?-le respondió con otra pregunta el pelirrojo. Sus amigos suspiraron.

-Te dije que no se iba a acordar-le recrimino Baljeet a Ferb.

-Bueno yo creí que sí-le contesto el peli verde.

-Pero claro que olvidaría, eso era muy obvio-se unió a la conversación Bufford ignorando completamente a Phineas.

-Bueno odio admitirlo pero estoy con Ferb, yo también creí que se acordaría-dijo Ginger.

-Oigan ¿de qué hablan?-pregunto más que confundido Phineas, nadie le contesto.

-Pues claro que se olvidaría, estaba ebrio, como habría de acordarse-dijo Katie uniéndose a la discusión.

Ahí Phineas cuando escucho la palabra ebrio quedo atónito, ¿Él? ¿Ebrio? No podía ser posible ¿O sí?.

El pelirrojo se canso de que lo ignoraran y decidió llamar su atención, así que abrió su casillero y lo cerró con un fuerte portazo cosa que causo que sus amigos se callaran y le prestaran atención. Por primera vez en muchos años Phineas estaba furioso.

-Alguien me va a decir que rayos pasó en las vacaciones-exigió muy enojado Phineas. Sus amigos lo miraron con un poco de temor y sorpresa, Ferb suspiro.

-De acuerdo te diré-le dijo seriamente. Phineas solo lo miro atento.

||||FLASH BLACK||||

Las vacaciones comenzaron, y los chicos estaban reunidos en el cuarto de Ferb (los dejo a su imaginación) planeando salir ese sábado a una fiesta que hacia un compañero del colegio.

-¿A qué hora es?-pregunto Baljeet.

-Empieza a las nueve y termina como a las cinco por ahí-respondió Phineas.

-Genial esto será estupendo-exclamo emocionado Bufford.

-Si será estupendo. Además me conto Katie que las chicas también irán-dijo feliz Ferb.

-Genial podre pasar tiempo con Ginger-dijo alegre el chico hindú.

Los chicos rieron ante ese comentario, hasta que sonó un celular, era el de Phineas.

-¿Hola?-contesto el pelirrojo-Si claro, no hay problema. No vemos ahí. Adiós-termino de hablar Phineas.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Bufford.

-Isabella, dice que nos veremos en su casa para ir juntos a la fiesta-respondió Phineas.

El día paso y llegó la noche los chicos estaban en casa de Phineas y Ferb. Phineas estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean oscuro, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unas converse negras. Ferb traía puesto un jean claro con una camisa negra y unas Niké negras. Mientras que Baljeet llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean negro con una remera larga azul claro y unas zapatillas deportivas negras y por último Bufford que tenía un pantalón verde oscuro, una remera negra corta con dibujos en ella y unas Niké negras.

Los chicos estaban listos para ir a buscar a las chicas, donde la mamá de Isabella los llevaría a la fiesta. Solo tuvieron que caminar hasta la casa de en frente. Cuando tocaron el timbre les abrió la madre de Isabella que les dijo que las chicas ya bajan, que las esperaran en la sala. Los chicos obedecieron y estuvieron sentados 10 minutos.

-¿Cuánto pueden tardar en arreglarse?-pregunto impaciente Bufford.

-No tengo idea-respondió aburrido el pelirrojo.

-Ya chicos son muy impacientes, aquí estamos-dijo una vos detrás de ellos. Los muchachos se dieron vueltas y quedaron más que embobados de cómo estaban vestidas las chicas.

Ginger traía puesto una pollera corta de jean con una musculosa violeta con el dibujo de una flor y unas converse negras. Katie traía puesto un hermoso vestido corto color blanco con detalles en celeste y unas John foos blancas con detalles rojos. Mientras que Isabella llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean oscuro hasta la rodilla junto con una remera hasta los codos color rosa oscuro y unas Niké blancas con toques en rosa. Y por último Adyson que usaba un short de camuflaje con una musculosa blanca que decía "Bad Girl" y unas converse blancas.

Los chicos estaban sin habla especialmente Phineas que creía que Isabella estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-Guau chicas se ven geniales-dijo Baljeet sin sacar su mirada de Ginger. Las chicas rieron ante ese comentario.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto dulcemente Isabella. Todos los demás asintieron, la pelinegra llamó a su mamá y subieron al auto. En el camino hablaban como si nada, después de un largo rato llegaron a una casa bastante alejada de la ciudad donde tenía un gran patio. Bajaron del auto, se despidieron de la mama de Isabella y entraron a la fiesta.

Eran las dos de la mañana, es decir casi la mitad de la fiesta y Ferb y Katie hablaban animadamente solos en un rincón. Baljeet, Ginger, Bufford y Adyson bailaban al compas de la música muy animadamente. Mientras que Phineas fue a tomar otro vaso de cerveza, Ferb lo vio y se acerco a su hermano.

-Oye Phineas ya has tomado demasiado, deberías parar-le dijo el peli verde a su hermano.

-¡Cállate! Tú no me mandas-le dijo obviamente ebrio el pelirrojo.

-Genial estas ebrio, ya hazme caso y deja de tomar-dijo ya algo enojado Ferb, y le saco el vaso que tenía en la mano.

-Bien…como quieras…no me interesa-le dijo tambaleándose.

-Deberías sentarte-sugirió su hermano.

-No estoy bien-le dijo y se fue de ahí. Ferb volvió con Katie.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto la rubia preocupada.

-Phineas está borracho-respondió el peli verde.

-¿Crees que se meta en problemas?-volvió a preguntar Katie.

-Espero que no-suspiro Ferb y se sentó de nuevo junto a su acompañante. Mientras esto pasaba Isabella salía del baño, ella había bebido pero como no lo soporto estuvo vomitando, por suerte traía mentas en su bolso.

Cuando estaba regresando a la pista de baile se encontró con Phineas quien estaba tan ebrio que no sabía ni quien era él.

-Hola Phineas ¿Todo bien?-pregunto feliz Isabella al ver a su amor caminando hacia ella.

Phineas solo la vi y le pareció muy hermosa y tenía muchas ganas de besarla aun sin saber quién era. –Hola, si todo bien, dime no me acompañas adentro creo que…olvide mi campera…adentro…-le dijo el pelirrojo costándole hablar.

-Claro-respondió la pelinegra sin saber el estado de su amigo. Caminaron hasta entrar en la casa, subieron por las escaleras y entraron a la habitación, una vez adentro Phineas con mucho esfuerzo cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia Isabella.

Mientras que ella se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había ropa en ese lugar y que Phineas había cerrado la puerta, se empezó a sentir nerviosa.

-¿Phineas?-la llamo la pelinegra con algo de temor.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy hermosa-le dijo con una sonrisa picara. La chica ante ese comentario se puso roja pero antes de que contestara Phineas la había agarrado de la cintura y la había acercado hacía el lo suficiente para que quedara solo centímetros de distancia entre sus bocas.

Isabella estaba impactada, jamás creyó estar así de cerca de su amado, estaba bastante cómoda sin embargo Phineas dio un suspiro y la chica se dio cuenta por el aliento del chico que había tomado bastante alcohol. Cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, el pelirrojo hiso lo que quiso hacer desde que la vio caminar hacia él. La beso.

La pelinegra estaba que no lo creía Phineas Flynn la estaba besando. Ella sabía que lo hacía inconscientemente, ya que estaba ebrio, sin embargo después de un rato correspondió el beso, sabiendo que no lo hacía porque la amaba pero ella espero ese momento desde hace tantos años, que simplemente se dejo llevar.

Al principio el beso era tierno, de a poco se fue tornando más apasionado. Phineas quería meter su lengua pero Isabella se lo impedía, el no aguanto más y le mordió el labio inferior lo que causo que ella abriera la boca y él aprovecho su oportunidad para poder introducir su lengua examinando cada rincón.

Más tarde Phineas estaba dormido en la cama e Isabella estaba parada al lado de la cama observándolo.

-Phineas yo lo sé, se que ese beso no fue real, no por el hecho de que estas ebrio y no recordaras nada si no también porque sé que esto nunca hubiera sucedido ya que no me ves como nada más que una amiga-se dijo a si misma casi al borde del llanto. Isabella sigilosa salió de la habitación, afuera se encontró con Ferb y Katie.

-Isabella justo íbamos a buscarte-le dijo la rubia-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto su amiga al verla al borde del llanto. Su amiga negó con la cabeza. Ferb suspiro de cansancio ya que esperaba algo así.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Ferb a la pelinegra.

-Arriba-le contesto-está dormido-.

-Bueno pero respóndeme una sola pregunta-le hablo serio el peli verde. La chica asintió -¿Abuso de ti?-.

La chica negó con la cabeza. –Es solo que yo lo amo y pensar que me beso, tuve que detenerlo pero algo dentro de mi no quería parar. Lo lamento-se disculpo Isabella.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada, iré por él. Ya llame a un taxi para que venga-informo Ferb.

Y así con Ferb cargando a su hermano en la espalda regresaron a casa, sus amigos le preguntaron a Isabella que había ocurrido pero estaba tan mal que lo conto Katie. Esa noche prometieron no volver a hablar del tema.

||||FIN DE FLASH BACK||||

-Y es por eso que Isabella ya casi no te habla-le dijo Ferb a su hermano mientras abrazaba a su amada Katie.

Después de escuchar la historia Phineas estaba realmente sorprendido. -¿Enserio hice eso?-pregunto esperando que todo allá sido una broma. Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza. El pelirrojo comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra su casillero, Baljeet lo iba a parar pero Bufford lo detuvo.

-Deja que descargue toda la ira-le dijo al chico hindú. El solo asintió.

Phineas dejo de golpearse y vi a su hermano y a sus amigos-Lo lamento, prometo no volver a tomar de más-se disculpo el pelirrojo.

-No hay problema-dijo su hermano aceptando su disculpa-pero no es con nosotros con quien te tienes que disculpar-.

-Es con Isabella-le dijo Ginger.

-¿Y cómo lo harás si no te quiere ni ver?-pregunto Bufford.

-No me importa la voy a recuperar-dijo con una mirada decidida. Sus amigos sonrieron, ese era el Phineas que ellos conocían.


	5. Chapter 5

Encerio lamento muchisimo la tardanza, me siento muy mal por eso pero prometo compensarles :D, disfruten

**Capítulo 5:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Phineas se propuso a recuperar a Isabella, todo este tiempo cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, la misma decía como que no podía ya que estaba muy ocupada o alguna que otra excusa.

Así se hiso jueves, Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet y Gretchen estaban en clase de historia, pero ese día les tocaba examen. Los asientos son de a uno, en la fila contra la ventana en el anteúltimo asiento se ubicaba Isabella y atrás de ella Baljeet. En la fila de al lado a la misma altura estaban Gretchen y atrás Phineas.

El pelirrojo ya había terminado su prueba quince minutos después de empezar al igual que la chica de sus sueños. Phineas miraba a Isabella quien estaba mirando la ventana hasta que el resto del curso terminara, en ese momento al pelirrojo se le ocurrió una idea puede que sea en vano pero valía la pena intentarlo. Comenzó a escribir en un papel, al terminar lo doblo en dos y espero a que Gretchen terminara su examen.

La castaña termino, se paro para entregar su prueba y una vez que sentó Phineas aprovecho su oportunidad. Le toco delicadamente el hombro y ella giro un poco la cabeza para saber que quería. – ¿Grech puedes pasarle este papel a Bella?-pregunto con una sonrisa de suplica.

La castaña suspiro de cansancio y sin renegar se lo entrego sin que la profesora se diera cuenta. La pelinegra vio el papel sobre su escritorio y lo leyó:

Isabella quiero hablar con vos

No importa lo que digas

Nos veremos en el receso debajo del árbol

Que está cerca de la cancha de básquet,

Si no vas, te iré a buscar y hablo enserio.

Phineas.

Isabella después de leerlo suspiro y siguió mirando por la ventana. Phineas cuando vio ese suspiro sonrió con orgullo, iba a ir y eso era algo seguro.

Después vino la hora de física que para Isabella paso muy rápido, en cambio para el pelirrojo paso muy lenta. Por fin después de tanta espera el timbre sonó indicando el receso.

En un árbol cerca de las canchas de básquet se encontraba un joven sentado en la hierba esperando a una persona muy especial, después de cinco minutos empezó a desesperarse ya que no venia y estuvo a punto de pararse pero una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos, una vos dulce que el reconocía a la perfección.

-Ya estoy aquí Phineas ¿Qué necesitabas hablar?-pregunto intentando sonar seria la pelinegra.

-Siéntate-le dijo, la chica obedeció-ya no aguanto esto-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto intentando sonar indiferente.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo-le contestó Phineas todavía conservando la calma.

-Si te refieres a porque te ignoro-dijo ya sin tanta indiferencia.

-Si eso es a lo que me refiero-dijo con mucha calma-escucha ya se que lo que hice no estuvo bien pero…-

-Así que ya lo sabes, Ferb no aguanto y te lo conto ¿verdad?, sabes no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de lo que paso ese día-interrumpió la chica al pelirrojo ya con un tono de notable enojo.

-Escucha y déjame terminar-dijo Phineas perdiendo un poco la paciencia-lo que hice esa noche fue imperdonable, yo no soy capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como emborracharme y peor abusar de una amiga…-dijo seriamente.

-No abusaste de mi-lo volvió a interrumpir Isabella.

-Por favor déjame terminar-le suplico el pelirrojo-puede que no pero para mí lo que hice fue abusar de ti. Bella no soporto estar así con vos-dijo con un tono de tristeza en la voz, Isabella se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿De verdad está muy arrepentido?-se pregunto mentalmente la pelinegra.

Phineas al ver que ella no tenía nada que decir continuo-quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice esa noche, y quiero que todo este como antes de esa fiesta entre nosotros-

-Phineas no se si entiendes, ya nuestra amistad no va a ser la misma, porque ya no se que siento por vos-dijo muy triste y casi al borde del llanto Isabella.

Phineas esperaba alguna respuesta parecida pero no creyó que dolería tanto oírla, se sintió muy destrozado después de escuchar eso y en ese instante de dio cuenta de algo muy importante. La amaba y le importaba demasiado y el fue tan ciego al no darse cuenta antes de ese sentimiento. Pero el sueño que tuvo con ella, fue lo que dio el "clic" en su cabeza.

-Isabella-la llamo, ella lo miro con cara de suplica ya que no quería seguir con esa charla-sé que me di cuenta tarde pero quiero que sepas que siento algo más que una amistad por ti-

Isabella estaba realmente impactada, jamás en toda su vida creyó que iba a escuchar esas palabras de él, con quien soñó todas las noches, quien le quitaba el aliento cuando la nombraba, que sólo dormía por las noches para poder verlo al otro día con su típica alegría. La pelinegra estaba sin habla. Respiro hondo y pensó bien lo que iba a decir.

-Phineas, como ya te dije, ya no se que siento por ti ahora. Necesito tiempo para pensar, ¿crees que podrás dármelo?-pregunto la chica de los ojos negros como la noche.

-Si entiendo perfectamente, por supuesto que puedo darte tiempo, te daría toda la eternidad si es necesario-dijo triste el pelirrojo. Isabella con su última frase quedo conmovida, eso fue lo más tierno que le dijeron en su vida.

Ninguno se movió de su lugar ni tampoco dijo nada durante un buen rato. La pelinegra hizo el primer movimiento.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir-dijo parándose acomodándose el jean-tengo clases así que nos vemos después-

-Si nos vemos…-dijo Phineas apagándose con cada palabra. Isabella comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al edificio, mientras que el pelirrojo la observaba irse se quedo pensando.

-Ahora lo único que queda por hacer es esperar-se dijo así mismo, suspiro rendido después de lo que pasó-Bueno pudo ser peor-se dijo animándose un poco. Sonrió satisfecho ya que no había sido tan malo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Así paso el mes, el invierno se fue y dio paso a la primavera, Isabella todavía no se había dignado a hablarle a Phineas sin más que decirle un simple hola. A pesar de que el pelirrojo se estaba desesperando un poco, prometió darle todo el tiempo que necesite a la chica para que pensara.

Sábado, el día perfecto para descansar después de una semana dura de colegio. Podemos ver a la familia Flynn en su hogar, la señora Flynn limpiando la cocina, el señor Fletcher leyendo el diario en la mesa, Ferb en la computadora y Phineas mirando la tele. En eso sonó el timbre de la casa.

Phineas no encontró nada bueno en la tele así que fue a abrir. –Yo voy-aviso a su familia-.

Al abrir la puerta no podía creerlo hace tanto tiempo que no la veía que casi ni la reconocía.

-¡CANDACE ¡-exclamo de felicidad el pelirrojo al ver a su hermana mayor.

-Phineas me alegra tanto verte, está más guapo-dijo con una sonrisa cálida la pelirroja, traía puesto un jean claro con una camisa de mujer blanca y unos zapatos de taco mediano color negro. Traía el pelo largo y ondulado. – ¿Me dejas pasar?-pregunto divertida la chica.

Phineas se corrió a un lado para darle paso. –Oigan familia adivinen quien vino a visitarnos-dijo alegre Phineas, toda la familia se acerco a la puerta a ver que ocurría.

-¡CANDACE ¡ hija volviste, estas hermosa. Te extrañe tanto-dijo la señora Flynn al ver y abrazar a su hija después de tanto tiempo.

-Gracias mamá, yo también te extrañe-dijo Candace correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre.

-Te extrañe mucho hermana-dijo con una sonrisa Ferb.

-Yo también hermanito-dijo la pelirroja dándole un abrazo a su hermano menor, el cual fue correspondido.

-Candace ¿realmente eres tú? Dios cada vez más hermosa-dijo el señor Fletcher.

-Ay papá exageras-dijo la adulada mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Después de tantos abrazos la familia se sentó en la mesa, Linda Flynn sirvió café para todos y comenzaron a hablar. Le preguntaron a Candace como le iba en el colegio y todo eso. En un momento la pelirroja llamó la atención de su familia.

-Familia debo decirles algo importante-la familia guardo silencio para escuchar lo que iba a decir-como sabrán yo ya me gradué de investigadora forense y me contrataron en un buen lugar para trabajar-anuncio Candace.

-Te felicito hija-la felicito (n/a=xD) su madre.

-Esperen que no termine-dijo la pelirroja, su madre levanto las manos en señal de disculpa- Bueno también como también ya sabrán llevo más de un año saliendo con David, quien ya se graduó de contador. En fin el me pidió matrimonio. Vamos a casarnos-exclamo más que feliz la pelirroja.

Su madre grito de felicidad. –Ay hija estoy tan orgullosa de ti, te felicito, le diré a las chicas del club de bridge. Mi hija se va a casar-grito muy contenta Linda mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono para llamar a sus amigas.

Phineas y Ferb se pararon para abrazar a su hermana. –Te felicito hermana, se que serás muy feliz-le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba un tierno abrazo.

-Gracias Phineas-agradeció Candace.

-Candace estoy muy feliz por ti-le dijo Ferb con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad.

-Gracias Ferb-agradeció mientras lo abrazaba. -¿Y bien, ustedes que me cuenta de sus vidas?-pregunto ansiosa su hermana mayor.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí. –Bueno yo ya llevo varios meses de novio con Katie-dijo orgulloso el peli verde.

-Ah picaron jajá-dijo divertida Candace- ¿y qué me dices tú Phineas?-pregunto a su otro hermano.

-Bueno digamos que estoy esperando una respuesta de Isabella-dijo algo desanimado. Candace lo miro con lastima.

-No te preocupes estoy segura que todo saldrá bien-le dijo con una sonrisa maternal y tierna. Phineas le sonrió con gratitud.

-Gracias Candace, es bueno tenerte aquí-le dijo su hermano a la pelirroja.

Así estuvieron dos semanas. Candace se quedo en casa durante ese tiempo para preparar todos los preparativos para su boda, Phineas y Ferb también ayudaban en lo que podían. Linda no podía estar más feliz, su hija mayor se casaba, sentía que la casa estaba viva de nuevo al tener a toda la familia junta otra vez.

Un sábado a la tarde Candace tenía que ir a buscar al aeropuerto a David, ya que el venia de Inglaterra y vendría a Estados Unidos para la boda junto con sus padres, así que necesitaba la ayuda de sus hermanos ya que ninguno de sus padres pudo acompañarla.

Una vez en el aeropuerto de Danville podemos ver a Candace tomando un café junto con Phineas e Isabella.

-Pobre Ferb tuvo que ir a buscar las flores para la boda, hubiera querido que conociera a su cuñado-lamento la pelirroja mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Bueno no se va a aburrir ya que su novia lo acompaño-agrego la pelinegra mirando hacia la multitud de gente evitando las miradas del pelirrojo que tenía a su lado.

-Bueno chicos ¿me pueden esperar en las butacas mientras yo espero a mi novio en la puerta del avión?-pregunto Candace mirando su reloj, su hermano y su amiga asintieron, se levanto y se marcho para poder recibir a toda la familia de David.

Phineas e Isabella estuvieron un buen rato en silencio sin decir nada. El la miraba pero la corría cuando ella lo enganchaba. El pelirrojo suspiro para darse valor y se animo a cortar el silencio que cada vez era más incomodo.

-Bella-comenzó pero para ser sinceros no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle, giro la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos oscuros que lo volvían loco-quería decirte más bien preguntarte si…bueno…habías pensado en lo que hablamos hace algunas semanas-.

-Sí Phineas lo pensé y quiero decirte que te perdono-el pelirrojo al escuchar esas palabras se puso feliz y una sonrisa chiquita pero tierna se formo en su cara-pero…-ahí la sonrisa se desvaneció dijo "pero" la peor palabra que puede decir una chica-me duele mucho decirte que mis sentimientos hacia ti no son los mimos. Perdón-.

Esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Phineas, sentía como su corazón se hacía cada vez más chiquito pero lo pensó un momento y conociendo a su amiga, y si que la conocía, sabía lo que haría.

Giro su cuerpo en la silla para poder ver y hablar mejor con Isabella, la tomo de las manos y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. La chica ante esa acción se sonrojo y sorprendió bastante y también giro su cuerpo, está muy curiosa por saber lo que iba a decir ya que el chico que tenia adelante tenía una mirada decidida no una de tristeza como ella pensó que iba a tener.

-Bella solo quiero decirte que si logre enamorarte una vez, podre hacerlo de nuevo. Ten muy en claro que yo Phineas Flynn hare que me ames de nuevo, así tenga que cruzar el mar-miro fijo a la pelinegra y le dio una sonrisa que dio a entender que no mentía. La chica solo sonrió complacida, ese era el Phineas que ella conocía.

-En ese caso mucha suerte-solo eso dijo, fue suficiente para el pelirrojo.

Pasaron unos minutos más y llego Candace con David, un hombre grande de pelo castaño claro, de ojos verdes oscuros, traía puesto un jean claro, zapatos marrones y una remera blanca con una campera de cuero marrón, detrás de él estaban los padres y un joven de pelo castaño oscuro de ojos marrón chocolate, llevaba un jean que iba hasta la rodilla, una remera negra con el icono de Nike en blanco en la parte superior izquierda de la remera y una zapatillas deportivas blancas.

-David él es mi hermano Phineas y su vecina Isabella-presento la pelirroja, los dos mencionados solo saludaron con un hola y sonrieron-chicos ellos son los padres de David-volvieron a saludar-y su hermano de 17 años Marcos-señalo al chico que venía junto con los padres del novio de Candace.

-Hola es un placer-saludo cortésmente Marcos, pero al ver a Isabella se acerco hasta ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla causando que la misma se sonrojara.

-Hola…e-el placer es m-mío-tartamudeo la pelinegra. Phineas respondió con un seco hola ya que la verdad ese saludo lo había molestado bastante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa treinta minutos después, Phineas se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano ya que no soportaba más tiempo como ese chico coqueteaba con SU Isabella. Entro a la habitación sin tocar y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de la computadora.

-Si claro pasa-contesto irónico Ferb, que estaba acostado en su cama escuchando música-¿Qué paso? ¿No te callo bien David?-pregunto al ver la cara de enojo de su hermano.

-No es David es su hermano Marcos-respondió.

-¿Tiene un hermano?-volvió a preguntar el peli verde pero al ver el ceño fruncido que le daba su hermano volvió a hacer la pregunta-Perdón, ¿Cuál es el problema?-.

-Mi problema es que esta coqueteándole mucho a MI Isabella y lo peor es que ella le sigue la corriente-

Ferb comenzó a reír y su hermano lo miro con duda.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunto molesto ya que no le veía lo divertido.

-Hay Phineas es obvio, estas celoso-el pelirrojo lo seguía mirando sin entender-ese "enojo" que tienes se llaman celos querido hermano-.

-Pues no me gustan ¿Qué hago?-.

-Pues demuéstrale a ese chico que Isabella ya tiene dueño-.

-¿Crees que funcionara?-.

-Supongo que sí-respondió el peli verde, al ver que Phineas se puso a pensar siguió escuchando música.

El pelirrojo lo pensó un momento, no era mala idea pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacia para dejarle bien en claro a Marcos que Isabella era solo de él? De pronto sonrió con diversión, se le había ocurrido un plan…


	7. Chapter 7

Gomenasaaaai. Lamento muchisimo la tardanza pero aqui esta el capitulo numero 7 :D, creo que hare dos o tres capitulos mas, todavia no lo decido es que depende cuanta flojera tenga :D jajajajaj. Bueno espero que les guste :D

**Capitulo 7:**

Los días pasaron y Phineas parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento de los celos que tenia. Marcos cada día que pasaba se acercaba y le hablaba más y más a Isabella, pero ella era muy tierna e inocente para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

Una mañana el pelirrojo despertó por tantos gritos que había en la casa y mientras se preguntaba quien rayos gritaba tan temprano un sábado un recuerdo fugaz se le cruzo por la mente. Hoy era la boda de Candace…

Alguien toco su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se paro y fue abrir para encontrarse con la chica que le robaba el sueño todas las noches.

-¿Isabella? ¿Qué pasa? Aun es muy temprano-pregunto ya que la chica no decía nada desde que abrió la puerta.

La pelinegra que estaba revisando unos papeles de ese día al levantar la cabeza se quedo muda. Phineas estaba en cuero con la excepción de un pantalón de pijama azul dejando a la vista su bien formado abdomen de adolescente.

-Eee…yo…venia…venia…a-

-¿Si?-la animo el pelirrojo, sin embargo sonrió internamente al ver que había dejado sin palabras a la chica. Como si la voz del chico la hubiera hecho volver a la tierra, tocio un poco para calmar el sonrojo que se le había formado…

-Tu mamá dice que bajes que tenemos que llevar cosas al salón-dijo rápidamente la pelinegra logrando una pequeña carcajada por parte de su amigo-¿De qué te ríes?-.

-Nada solo que me causa mucha ternura cuando te sonrojas-ese comentario logro aumentar el color rojo en la cara de Isabella.

-Solo vístete que nos tenemos que ir-se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras tratando de concentrarse en las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día.

Phineas se cambio, al bajar las escaleras vio como su mama iba de un lado para el otro llevando cosas.

-Phineas cariño ¿Puede llevar esto al auto?-el pelirrojo asintió-Y después ¿Puedes ir con Ferb y Marcos para retirar sus trajes?-frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar el nombre de su "enemigo" pero asintió dándole a entender que le haría caso.

Ya habiendo llegado a la tienda de trajes para bodas, Phineas estaba esperando a que trajeran el suyo ya que a último momento tuvieron que hacer algunas modificaciones.

-No parece un mal chico-acoto el peli verde a su hermano cuando Marcos anuncio que iría a comprar algo para tomar.

-Solo lo dices porque sabes que no te robara a tu chica-.

-Además… Viejo cálmate hoy es la boda de nuestra hermana y no puedes llegar a la ceremonia con una cara de muerto-el pelirrojo suspiro, tenía razón siempre la tiene.

-Bien cambiare la cara y mejor aun hablare con él para dejar las cosas en claro-

El resto del día transcurrió muy tranquilo. A una hora de la boda Linda Flynn todavía tenía que cambiarse pero antes la habían llamado diciendo que había problemas en el salón y que necesitaban que alguien fuera a revisar. Desesperada no tuvo más remedio que mandar a Phineas y a Marcos. El pelirrojo al saber esto sonrió internamente su momento llego, le dejaría en claro quién era él y que cosas no podía tocar. Ya no resistía más eso de hacerse el bueno cuando por dentro lo carcomían los celos de solo ver a SU Isabella hablar muy feliz de la vida con su no tan futuro pariente. Pero como culparlo a él si era ella quien con su felicidad, su alegría, su forma de ver la vida hacían que fácilmente cayeran a sus pies y él fue tan tonto de no notarlo antes, todavía es increíble el tiempo que paso antes de darse cuenta que esa chica que siempre quería ayudar en sus planes, que siempre confió ciegamente en él no importa que fuera, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Siempre la tuvo para él y nunca supo aprovecharla, solo quería inventar cosas, vivir el verano y cuando todo eso termino fue el momento donde sus ojos vieron de una forma diferente a la que era su mejor amiga.

-Soy tan estúpido-pensaba mientras iba en el auto hacia el salón. Una vez ahí le dijeron que el problema era que faltaba algo de decoración y necesitaban ayuda, así que se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a darle los últimos toques para que todo saliera perfecto.

Se formo un silencio entre ambos adolescente cuando intentaban con cintas arma moños y pegarlos en las telas de las mesas. El primero en romper el silencio fue Marcos…

-Phineas ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Isabella?-dudo en responderle pero finalmente pensó que sería una buena manera de comenzar.

-Desde que éramos muy chicos, los diez años más o menos-.

-Sabes es una chica muy agradable-.

-Lo sé-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me sorprende que todavía no tenga novio-dijo el castaño mirando al pelirrojo, lo dijo a propósito no era tonto, se notaba hasta en el espacio exterior que la persona que tenia al lado está enamorado de la ex-líder de las exploradoras.

-¿Y eso porque te importa tanto?-pregunto moderando un poco la voz para que no sea obvio tu tono de celos.

-Por nada en especial, ella es una amiga que conozco desde hace un par días, es linda lo admito-Phineas arrugo el ceño-pero sé perfectamente que no podría quedarme con ella jamás…-.

-¿Eh?-ahora si estaba confundido ¿Qué quería decir Marcos con eso?

-Me refiero a que es obvio que ella te ama, siempre que hablamos quien sabe porque termina hablando de ti, no es que me moleste para nada me cuenta muchas cosas que hicieron cuando eran más chicos. Pero lo que si se nota es que su corazón le pertenece a alguien y ese alguien no soy yo-explico el castaño mientras terminaba de pegar el ultimo moño-Listo quedo terminado y justo a tiempo-dijo mirando su reloj-Ya casi es hora de la boda-.

Phineas pego el ultimo moño que tenía en la mano-Marcos…gracias-dijo con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba tanto, el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No es problema pero te digo algo hoy es la noche perfecta para el amor-dijo guiñándole un poco, el pelirrojo rio ante el comentario y ambos se pusieron en marcha para ir a la boda.

Tal y como dice la frase _La noche aun es joven_. Phineas sonrió levemente mientras iban en el auto encamino a la iglesia de Danville, esa noche Isabella seria _suya._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

La iglesia estaba muy bien decorada, toda la ceremonia salió a la perfección. La familia Flynn estaba ubicada en los primeros asientos cerca de la feliz pareja, más atrás se encontraban los amigos de ambos hermanos.

Dada por concluida la boda y que la pareja se diera su primer beso como casados, todos los invitados se dirigieron hacia el salón para seguir celebrando. El principio paso todo tranquilo, tanto Phineas como Ferb bailaron con su hermana un vals mientras que Linda Fletcher bailaba con David. Ya pasada más la noche toda la gente celebraba feliz por la unión de ambas familias, mientras que en una mesa un poco alejada de la pista una hermosa morocha con un lindo vestido rosa se encontraba sentada mirando la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Phineas si piensas hacer algo con Bella te conviene hacerlo, ahora es tu oportunidad-Marco se reía al ver como Phineas avanzaba tres pasos para hablarle a Isabella y retrocedía seis. El pelirrojo suspiro rendido, trato de darse valor a sí mismo y se encamino hacia esa chica que le quitaba el sueño.

En el trayecto los amigos le animaban pero el simplemente no escuchaba, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba de nuevo? Estaba más que seguro que no podría salir adelante si eso pasaba. Siempre fue una persona que veía el lado positivo a todas las cosas pero ahora la verdad le costaba mucho encontrar ese tipo de ambiente, es más ni siquiera había pensado en que le diría al llegar junto a ella. Mierda estaba en problemas…

-¿Se te ofrece algo Phineas?-el nombrado se sobresalto ¿Cuándo había llegado? Estaba tan perdido que se sorprendió y eso no era todo, oh claro que no sino que también no le salían las palabras y estaba casi seguro que se sonrojo ya que sentía muy caliente la cara…¡Y COMO PARA NO ESTARLO! Isabella estaba hermosa.

-_Dios, Phineas concéntrate, concéntrate, di a lo que venias carajo_-suspiro profundamente mientras que pensaba que iba a decir sin que sonara estúpido-Isabella estas muy hermosa esta noche-la pelinegra se sonrojo por ese comentario, punto para Phineas- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-extendió su mano y le regalo un sonrisa, de esas que solo le dedica a ella…una sonrisa sincera de corazón.

Sin dudarlo dos segundos tomo la mano extendida frente a ella y sonrió con dulzura; ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba en su nube rosa, por fin después de tanto tiempo el chico que más amaba estaba dándole toda su atención en ella. Jamás dejo de amarlo y estaba segura que ese sentimiento estaría siempre en toda su vida.

El pelirrojo la guio hasta la pista de baila, una hermosa balada comenzó a sonar. Tomo su cintura y la cerco a él, ella simplemente rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, ambos estaban nerviosos, sonrojados y este era el mejor momento de su corta vida. No hablaban simplemente sonreían y se miraban el uno al otro mientras que la música seguía su curso. Una vez finalizada la canción ellos no se movieron se quedaron quietos.

-Isabella…te amo-la morocha se sorprendió, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que no podía creer que lo estuviera viviendo justo ahora.

-También te amo Phineas-le sonrió con dulzura y amor, el pelirrojo sonrió mostrando sus dientes estaba que no aguantaba su felicidad, por fin después de tanto tiempo de espera obtuvo lo que quería: escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos de Isabella. Le soltó la cintura y tomo delicadamente la cabeza mientras que se acercaba, la pelinegra cerró los ojos esperando el momento. Tanto tiempo esperando un verdadero beso de amor y luego de mucho por fin llego. Phineas Flynn la estaba besando, ya no importaba la gente alrededor ni el casamiento, solo estaban ellos dos disfrutando del contacto con el otro, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con felicidad.

-Bella sé que es muy pronto pero no puedo esperar más-el pelirrojo se separo un poco y del bolsillo del pantalón saco un collar con un hermoso dije en forma de corazón de color plateado-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-.

La pelinegra no podía creerlo, ese collar era el que ella quería desde mucho antes de la vacaciones de invierno, a la única persona que le había contado sobre eso era al chico que tenía enfrente de ella, estaba muy feliz él lo había recodado-Por supuesto que quiero Phineas-se dio media vuelta y corrió el pelo, mientras que ahora _su _novio le ponía el collar… si sonaba lindo cuando lo decía; Phineas Flynn su novio.

Se dio vuelta y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza-Gracias Phineas gracias-.

Phineas le correspondió enseguida el abrazo y la separo un poco para verle la cara-No gracias a ti Isabella por mostrarme lo mal que estuve estos años, lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo esto-la pelinegra rió suavemente mientras que se abrazaban otra vez. La noche siguió su curso, todos sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarlo y desearles mucha suerte. Ferb se acerco a su hermano y con un simple _Sabia que lo lograrías _Phineas sonrió orgulloso. Al finalizar la fiesta, en el salón solo quedaban la familia Flynn y la familia de David. Los recién casados ya se había ido a comenzar su luna de miel, mientras que los adultos hablaban con los dueños del lugar agradeciendo todo lo que hicieron.

-Bueno la fiesta fue un éxito-Marco sonrió divertido-Cuídala mucho amigo, no querrás perderla de nuevo-el pelirrojo le sonrió divertido-o sino vendré y te la quitare-ahora cambio su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido-vamos era broma, ella es mi amiga y nada más-.

-Sera mejor que no bromees sobre eso, Phineas es una persona bastante posesiva-el peli verde también se divertía de lo enamorado que estaba su hermano y es que jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que sentaría cabeza y tendría una novia, hasta llego a pensar que su hermano era asexual pero se rio ante eso, era solo que necesitaba un empujón, tal vez no fue tan malo que se halla puesto borracho en esa fiesta, aunque conociendo a Phineas era más que seguro que eso no volvería a pasar.

-Marcos vámonos, Phineas, Ferb fue un placer espero verlos más seguidos-la madre del castaño le sonrió a los hermanos de su yerna y le hizo una señal a su hijo.

-Bueno nos veremos algún otro día-con esto Marcos se despidió, los Flynn se despidieron también y se fueron al estacionamiento a esperar a sus padres para ir a casa.

-Bueno al fin termino todo esto de la boda, me siento feliz por Candace-Phineas sonrió divertido-y dime Ferb ¿Cómo la pasaste?-

-Fue divertido-el peli verde suspiro cansado-quiero llegar e irme a dormir-abrió la puerta del auto-No lo arruines tonto-miro divertido a su hermano.

El pelirrojo rió ante ese comentario y suspiro con cansancio, también tenía sueño pero no creía poder dormir con todo lo que había pasado esa noche-No te preocupes no lo arruinare-y con esto subió al auto, aunque su hermano no lo escuchara más que responderle se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo. Isabella por fin era solo de él y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su relación, no lo arruinaría, tal vez era el sueño pero por un momento se imagino a su novia con un hermoso vestido blanco sonriéndole con dulzura…no estaba mal, la idea no le desagradaba para nada pero para eso todavía tenían mucho tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola VOLVI :D. Bueno no se si alguien sigue leyendo esto pero aqui esta el noveno capitulo, es más que nada para hacerle un cierre a esta historia. En fin gracias a los que siguieron esta historia, espero que lo disfruten mucho (es mi primer intento de lemon sean comprensibles)**

**.**

**Capitulo 9:**

Seis meses. Ya habían pasados seis meses desde que Candace se casó, seis meses desde que conoció a su peor enemigo que termino siendo un buen amigo, seis meses desde que Phineas Flynn es él chico más feliz en todo el planeta.

Ya habían terminado las clases de ese día y también comenzaba el fin de semana. El pelirrojo invito a su novia a ver unas películas en su casa. Esa noche Ferb había salido con Katie y por lo que tenía entendido se quedaría a dormir en su casa, quien diría pero su hermano termino siendo todo un pervertido. Sus padres tampoco estaban en su casa, se habían ido a visitar a su hermana quien se mudo con David a un lugar a las afueras del área limítrofe y tampoco iban a estar esa noche. Tenía la casa solamente para él esa noche y no la iba desperdicia, quería que Isabella fuera solo suya. La verdad le costaba mucho controlar sus celos pero simplemente no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras que otros chicos coqueteaban con SU novia, es decir, es una chica muy linda lo sabía de antemano pero había dejado muy en claro en su colegio que ella era su novia y que no la compartía con nadie. Es que simplemente su lado posesivo salía a flote cuando alguien del sexo masculino, que no sea su hermano y sus amigos, se acercaba mucho a Isabella. Recordó una ocasión que sus celos lo dominaron por completo y golpeo a un estudiante en la nariz porque, a pesar de las quejas de la pelinegra, el chico no le soltaba el brazo y fue cuando el perdió todo el control que tenia y actuó mas por puro instinto que por otra cosa, eso le causo una suspensión de una semana además de estar castigado un mes.

Suspiro, tenía que calmarse eso no lo llevaba a ningún lugar y dentro de poco llegaría su novia, esta velada tenía que ser perfecta hace mucho que quería dar este paso pero decidió que será mejor esperar un tiempo antes de hacer algo, no iba a presionar a Isabella a hacer algo que no quisiera. El timbre sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se puso la remera negra y bajo corriendo a abrir la puerta; al abrirla se quedo mudo, la pelinegra estaba con una musculosa negra y una pollera blanca resaltando los dotes que poseía.

-Bueno me vas a invitar a pasar o nos quedaremos aquí en la puerta-comento divertida y algo sonrojada. Recibió un corto beso en los labios y entro al ver como su novio se hacía a un lado-¿Y tu familia?-

-No están solo seremos nosotros dos esta noche-la morocha se tenso un poco, estarían solo ellos y nadie más que pudiera interrumpir, a pesar de que sabía que este momento llegaría no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa-Vamos subamos, veremos las películas en mi habitación-.

Phineas tomo su mano y la guio hasta llegar al segundo piso, al entrar en el cuarto cerró la puerta y se acomodo en uno los _poofs_ que tenia mientras que Isabella se ponía cómoda en el otro que había, el pelirrojo agarro el control del DVD y presiono el botón con que daría inicio a la película.

.

No podía simplemente no podía concentrase en la trama que se presentaba en frente suyo, no podía sacar la idea de que estaba solo con su novia en su habitación, miro de reojo a su acompañante y estaba igual o peor que él. A pesar de mirar la pantalla la conocía bien estaba en su mundo-_¿En qué pensara? ¿Será lo mismo que yo pienso?_-se sonrojo de solo imaginarlo, volvió a mirarla, se encontraba semi-recostada en el enorme _poof _dándole un buena vista de sus largas piernas, subiendo un poco más podía notar los atributos de su novia por la remera tan ajustada que llevaba puesta. Demonios esto no iba bien, incluso en la oscuridad su novia era demasiado sexy-_Muy bien debes calmarte, respira hondo, saldrás a flote de eso_-no solo estaba nervioso sino que su sonrojo iba en aumento cuando noto que ella lo estaba mirando.

-¿Sucede algo mi amor?-bueno eso tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-No, no te preocupes-rio de forma bastante nerviosa que lo dejaba mas en descubierto-_Calma, calma_-se levanto de su lugar y se arrodillo a un lado de su novia quien solo lo miro confundida, cielos como amaba eso de ella, en realidad amaba todo de ella.

-Sabes Bella, este tiempo que pasamos juntos fueron los meses más felices de mi vida-sonrió con dulzura, era ahora o nunca-y quiero que sepas que…que…quiero todo de ti…quie-ero…que solamente…se-eas mía y que nadie más te toque ni te mire con otros ojos porque si te llego a perder no se qué haría-podía sentir como su cara estaba caliente.

La pelinegra lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada, no caía en las palabras dichas por el chico en frente de ella, después de un momento se calmo y lo miro con ternura, ella también había esperado ese momento y quería que él fuera el primero y el último. Se acerco a su novio y con una mano le agarro la mejilla-Phineas solo quiero ser tuya y de nadie más-y con esto dicho lo beso con ternura, el pelirrojo no dudo en corresponder. Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

El beso comenzó suave pero se torno un poco más salvaje, Phineas profundizo el beso y mordió el labio inferior de su acompañante pidiendo permiso, un permiso que fue concedido. El pelirrojo estaba en una posición bastante incómoda, así que alzo a Isabella mientras que ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas para guiarla hasta la cama. La recostó suavemente mientras que se acomodaba sobre ella pasando de su boca a su cuello, la pelinegra puso sus manos en la espalda de su novio aferrándose de su remera. Suspiraba un poco excitada, esos besos que le proporcionaban la estaban matando lentamente, con sus manos temblando logro sacarle la prenda superior a su novio deslizando sus manos por su espalda disfrutando el dulce tanto con esa piel tan suave y bien formada. El pelirrojo al sacarse la remera se tomó un minuto para apreciar a su novia quien respirar irregularmente y sin poder aguantar más volvió a atacar a sus labios deslizando su mano por debajo de la remera de su chica mientras que la otra acariciaba su pierna subiendo lentamente para poder sacarle la pollera. Lo sentía, podía sentir como temblaba debajo suyo pero la verdad es que ya no aguantaría mucho más, la quería demasiado y seria solo de él, de nadie más. Con suavidad le retiro la musculosa y comenzó a besar sus pechos por encima del corpiño mientras que la escuchaba suspirar de placer cada vez más seguido y eso hacía que él se excitara ya que su pantalón comenzaba a ajustarle más y más, con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba consiguió sacarle la pollera con dulzura y besarle cada parte de cuerpo dejando, de paso, pequeñas marcas. Mientras Isabella con la poca cordura que le quedaba logro desabrochándole los pantalones al pelirrojo y deslizarlos, para comenzar a masajear el bulto bastante excitado logrando que su novio suelte algunos gemidos roncos. Phineas termino de desvestirla y, sacando de su cajón un preservativo, se quitó su ropa interior y abrir con sumo cuidado las piernas de su amada.

-Si duele solo dímelo y parare-la pelinegra asintió dejándose guiar y comenzado a tensarse un poco-Tranquila, solo relájate-escucho el susurro de Phineas e intento hacerle caso. El pelirrojo entro lentamente tratando de no hacerle daño alguno, podía sentir como las uñas de Isabella se aferraban a su espalda y se quedó quieto un rato para que ella se acostumbrara.

-…Si-igue-suspiro y con una sonrisa comenzó a moverse lentamente, aunque la realidad era que se estaba conteniendo para no ir más rápido. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y suspiros roncos, sin darse cuenta las estocadas del pelirrojo eran cada vez más rápidas pero no prestaba atención a eso ya que lo único que escuchaba era como Isabella decía su nombre repetidas veces haciéndolo feliz. Jamás creyó que podía sentir tanta alegría junta, realmente ella es la mujer para él y nunca la dejaría ir porque es su mundo, su todo. La pelinegra había llegado al clímax y luego de un par de estocadas más el pelirrojo también, dejándose caer sobre su novia como peso muerto; salió de ella despacio para que no le doliera y se recostó a su lado. Mientras que sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad la abrazo contra su pecho para oler su pelo.

-Te amo Phineas-sonrió, abrazándola más fuerte como no queriéndola dejarla ir.

-Yo también te amo-y con esa frase se quedó dormida en los brazos de su novio. Tal vez eran jóvenes, tal vez esa noche no importaba que ella no llegara a casa a dormir, tal vez conocerla fue lo mejor que le haya pasado, tal vez ser distraído tiene sus beneficios al final-Buenas noches amor mío-cerro los ojos lentamente y por primera vez en años Phineas no quiso pensar en que es lo que hará al día siguiente, sino que quiso que ese momento no terminara nunca. Porque a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron, ellos pudieron estar juntos.

**.**

**Bueno es el final, gracias de nuevo por todo y que tengan un lindo dia :D**


End file.
